


Link and Elsa

by Cornholio4



Category: Frozen (2013), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, also on FanFiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: A short look on the married life of Link and Elsa.





	Link and Elsa

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on fanfiction and decided to upload it here.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle was hard at work going through the palace and sorting out the work for the day, it was midday and she still had some more work to deal with including preparations for a visit from the ambassador of Weselton. After the visit from the Duke during her coronation, the royal family of Weselton banned him from going to Arendelle and had appointed a new ambassador to repair relations and trading.

She took a moment to glance at those out to play in the snow, of course with it being summer she had set it up for the week as a special holiday since it was an anniversary of her coronation as Queen of Arendelle. Of course it was an anniversary of when her sister Anna and Kristoff had met so they were on a vacation to another tropical kingdom to enjoy the sun.

"Beautiful sight, wouldn't you say but there is a more beautiful sight in front of me..." said a voice as she felt her waist being grabbed by a pair of arms. She got out of it and glared at the smirking figure in front of her, a blonde haired pointy eared man dressed in a tunic, pointed hat, green tunic, pants and brown boots. He was Link a warrior who had come to Arendelle as an advocate from a fellow kingdom known as Hyrule.

"Sir Link, you know how it is inappropriate it is for a knight to greet your queen as you're as much a citizen of Arendelle as you are Hyrule." Elsa warned him in a formal voice and a straight face. Link's response was to take her hand and make her see the ring on her finger.

"Well it's more appropriate for a man to greet his wife like that." Link smirked and Elsa held back a smile, she tried to keep their husband and wife stuff to after she was done with her duties but Link was playful and made it hard.

"Well since you insist on being my knight, I think I should treat you as much when I am doing my duties." Elsa told him with Link having refused her offers to upgrade him from just her knight and consort to a prince-consort. His reasoning was that he grew up as a blacksmith's apprentice that he didn't feel like he fit being royalty and that he was just happy being her husband and knight. She felt he was way too modest.

"Thanks to you this morning, I am once again behind on my duties." Elsa told him with a glare and Link smiled sheepishly, whenever Elsa awoke to begin her duties she would find herself in Link's arms with him holding her like a child would with their stuffed toy and trying to get out would just make Link strengthen his hold. His excuses would be that as her royal knight it was his duty to keep her safe under his protection and Elsa would always shake her head at that. Still she was guilty of the same thing on her off days (days when Elsa took care of her duties and work ahead of time) whenever Link wanted to take a walk outside early in the morning.

Suddenly a small blonde haired pointed ear girl in winter clothes began trying to drag Link by his arm, "Come on Daddy, we can play with KJ out in the snow today. Mummy yesterday showed me how to make a snowman by myself and I want to show you..." The small girl was their child Princess Ingrid and KJ would be Anna and Kristoff's son Kristoff Jr.

Link looked at Elsa with a pleading tone of voice but she just smirked at him and told him "now you're a knight to serve the royal family Sir Link and that includes obeying your princess." Elsa then kneeled down to Ingrid and told her "I will join you, KJ and dad outside once I am done with my work, Ingrid honey."

Ingrid nodded happily and Link sighed resigned to his fate as he was taken outside. Elsa smiled at this, despite how irritating he could be she truly loved Link and he was both a good dad to Ingrid and good husband. Plus he was just as good a warrior easily thwarting attempts by Hans to take over (him saying compared to all the monsters and the dark powerful thief king Ganondorf he had fought in Hyrule, Hans and his forces were not even a joke).

Still they had time later to be together as just husband and wife, plus she might have an opportunity to spring on him the fact that they had another child coming.


End file.
